Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates in general to computing systems, and more particularly, a heat spreader apparatus for the dissipation of heat generated by the components therein.
Description of the Related Art
In today's society, computer systems are commonplace. Computer systems may be found in the workplace, at home, or at school. As integrated circuits (e.g., central processing units (CPUs) in a computer system) become denser and more complex, components inside an integrated circuit chip are drawing more power and thus generating more heat. Various cooling systems have been used to dissipate heat generated by integrated circuit chips such as memory modules, for example within personal computers, mobile computers, or similar electrical devices.
Memory module heat spreaders (heat sinks) are commonly used to increase Dual-Inline Memory Module (DIMM) cooling efficiency. Heat sinks may be purchased as stand-alone kits to be installed by users, or they may come pre-attached to memory modules and purchased as an assembly.